


I want every other freckle/Oh devour me

by Basttop



Series: Apartment stories [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cymbal is a cockblock, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny though, I hope, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tyler loves Josh's cat, annoying neighbours, josh has a cat, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basttop/pseuds/Basttop
Summary: Tyler makes Josh a romantic dinner. Josh wants to thank him for that.orThe walls in the apartment building are pretty thin.





	I want every other freckle/Oh devour me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first time writing smut. Aaah.
> 
> Also a lot of fluff because the more fluff the better :)
> 
> I recommend you read the first part too, although I don't think it's necessary. (But you should read it, it's fluffy and cute :))
> 
> Title is from Every other freckle by Alt-J

“Josh,” he whispers through the phone, “Josh, can I come over? My neighbours are getting busy again. The second time this night!”

“Hmm? Wha…? Sure, Ty, jus’ m’not gettin’ up, so use the key,” Josh slurs sleepily.

“Alright, coming over right now. Thanks dude.”

He gets up, puts on some shorts so he’s not only in boxers walking in the hallway, and getting to Josh’s apartment. Tyler’s neighbour on the other side just got a girlfriend and although Tyler was really happy for them, they were loud. Like screaming and banging loud. Both bedrooms were right next to each other, so Tyler could hear almost everything literally, the girlfriend had a real dirty mouth during sex. And sure, he could put some music on to drown out the noise but at 1 in the morning he preferred to sleep next to his own boyfriend rather than waiting for his neighbour to be finished (That guy had stamina, man).

He sneaks in Josh’s bedroom, not wanting to disturb his boy any more than he already had, quietly getting under the covers and snuggling into Josh.

“Hey you,” Josh says sleepily, turning his head to peck Tyler’s lips.

“Hey,” Tyler whispers against Josh’s cheek, “go back to sleep, babe, sorry I woke you.”

“No, that’s okay, one of the few reasons I don’t mind waking up.”

“Alright, well, I’m tired and I love the peace and silence here, so shush,” Tyler smiles kissing his boyfriends cheek again.

Josh huffs, “Sure, I’ll let you come over again, g’night Ty.”

“G’night, J.”

 -

The next morning, waking up, Tyler needs a second to remember where he is. Oh right, his neighbours. This building should have way thicker walls, walls that don’t let so much noise through. Although. He really doesn’t mind waking up next to Josh.

Speaking of which, when Tyler turns on his other side, he notices Josh is not in bed with him anymore. Wondering where he might have gone, he gets up, snitching a sweater of Josh to put on.

He hears clattering in the kitchen, so he follows the noise to see Josh making breakfast.

“Good morning, hot stuff,” Tyler whispers in Josh’s ear, sneaking his arms around Josh’s waist from behind.

Josh snorts, “hot stuff? Really? But good morning.” Josh turns around in Tyler’s arms to kiss him.

“I’m just trying,” Tyler smiles sweetly, “but this one’s not appreciated, noted.”

“I’m more than just my body, Ty,” Josh winks, pecking his boyfriends lips again.

Tyler cranes his neck to look over Josh shoulder “Ah, yes, you’re a great cook too. What’re you making?”

“Pancakes, I’m almost done, I already ate though, gotta go to work soon.”

“Ah, dude, can’t you just call in sick? Please? Pretty please?” Tyler begs, batting his eyelashes seductively.

“No can do, bud,” Josh laughs, “tonight I’m all yours ‘kay?”

Tyler pouts a bit but nods, “’Kay, guess I’ll go to work then too.”

“Guess we have to if we want to live in these beautiful apartments,” Josh jokes.

Their apartments weren’t that bad. The building was old, but it was pretty well kept. The only thing they both had their complaints about, was the noise. You could hear everything from your neighbours. They were used to most of the noise by now. And Tyler didn’t complain about the noise Josh made anymore as it made him happy to hear Josh move around in his house. But there were moments, like last night, that Tyler wanted to have a little more soundproof walls.

While eating his pancakes, Tyler sees Cymbal walking in and immediately jumping in Tyler’s lap. After Cymbal’s little adventure to the top floor, Tyler and him became best friends almost instantly. Tyler was not the greatest animal lover, but he had a soft spot for Cymbal.

“Josh? Have you fed Cymbal already?” Tyler asks loudly.

“No, do you wanna?” Josh asks back, just coming out of the bathroom, wearing dark jeans, a button up and one of his many snapbacks.

Tyler nods at him. “I’ll take care of you sweetie, if your owner just forgets to feed you, I’ll always love you,” he coos at Cymbal.

Josh rolls his eyes at that but smiles. “Right, well Ty, I have to go, can you lock the door behind you? I’ll text you about tonight, okay?”

With that he bends down to kiss Tyler, lingering a little while and tasting the sweet syrup from the pancakes.

“Sure. I’ll see you tonight,” Tyler smiles, grabbing Josh collar to pull him in for one more kiss.

Josh leaves off to work and Tyler uses his time before work to do some dishes and feed Cymbal. After that he goes to his own place to shower and change into something a little more presentable. Working as a music writer for tv and commercials he doesn’t have a strict dress code luckily, but he likes to look good.

Ready to leave for work he sends Josh a quick text telling him he already misses him, because that’s just the sap Josh made him to be.

 --

Josh went home totally knackered. He had had a long day at work, his co-workers nagging him about a fault in the software he was currently busy with. And he couldn’t go home before he found that fault. It took him all day, but finally he found it. So he told Tyler he would be home a little later than usually.

Which was a great opportunity for Tyler. He wasn’t a very good cook, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve, his mother had learned him some of her favourite recipes. So finally he would be able to do something back for Josh – as Josh always was the one who would cook.

Wanting it to be a little more fancy, he set the table, even putting candles and flowers on the table. He also bought wine but found out that Josh did not own any wine glasses, so normal drinking glasses would have to do.

When Josh came home he came home to the smell of some Italian food. He was surprised to see Tyler in the kitchen, a little sweaty, making a lasagne  surrounded by open packaging, spilled food and dirty pans.

Tyler looked up a huge grin plastered on his face, “Josh! Hi. I’m cooking dinner tonight.”

“I can see that,” he laughed, not caring that the kitchen was a mess. “It’s smells amazing, dude.”

“And it’s not even ready yet. I just hope I haven’t forget anything.” Tyler had even asked his mum for the exact recipe, not wanting to make a mistake.

“I’m sure it’ll taste amazing,” Josh smiles, finally hugging Tyler from behind, planting a kiss on his temple.

“I hope you’re not that hungry yet, it has to get in the oven for 45 minutes before it’s ready.”

“No that’s alright, man, I thought I had to cook myself, I’m definitely not complaining.”

While the lasagne was in the oven, Tyler went and took a shower, he may be able to make dinner, but making dinner without making a mess was not his forte.

Coming back in the kitchen, he saw Josh cleaning. Immediately he took the sponge out of his hand, “You, sir, are not cleaning right now, I made this mess, I’ll make sure this kitchen will be shining as new again,” he said. With that he pushed Josh out of the kitchen. “If you’re quick, you can even take a shower if you want, the lasagne has 20 minutes left,” he shouted after him.

“Alright, be back in a flash.”

\---

25 minutes later, they both were clean, as was the kitchen, and Tyler brought two plates to the dining table.

“Well, if this isn’t romantic as fuck, I don’t know what is,” he says, putting one plate in front of Josh and one for himself.

“Telling it is romantic as fuck, makes it instantly romantic, yes,” Josh deadpans, “But it looks insanely good.”

“Just as you,” Tyler grins, winking at Josh.

“Yeah, well, let’s just eat, shall we? Establish if it tastes as good as it looks and smells,” he smiles at his boyfriend.

They eat, the lasagne tasting as expected and the wine was gone pretty fast. Afterwards, they move to the couch, both too full to sit straight up, so they lie down. It was a bit of a tight fit, but neither of them minded that much.

The was turned on, volume low and both not really paying attention to it, while Josh was playing with Tyler's hair.  
  
"You know, I think coming home to a freshly cooked meal is one of the best feeling a in the world, especially after a long day like this," Josh says, his fingers running softly through Tyler's hair.  
  
Tyler sighs content, "I'm glad you liked it. And I'm glad I rose above myself and made something edible," he grins.  
  
"Edible? That was fucking amazing, love! So thanks! Thanks for being such a romantic sap and making a fancy dinner with candlelight and flowers," still running his fingers through the brown strands of hair, pulling lightly as they get tangled.   
  
Tyler lets out a small moan at that, immediately throwing a hand over his mouth, eyes widening.  
  
"Huh, you like that?" Josh asks, pulling on Tyler's hair a little again.  
  
"Eh, yes?" Tyler says unsure, uncovering his mouth at that.  
  
"Good to know," Josh smirks, turning Tyler over so he's on his back, kissing him deeply.  
  
They shift a bit to get comfortable, Tyler putting one hand in Josh's neck, while Josh hovers over Tyler's body, leaning on his elbow.  
  
The pink haired boy lowers his head, locking their lips again, immediately asking for access with his tongue to Tyler's mouth, to which he happily complied.

The kiss gets heated pretty quickly, both letting out small whines and moans. Josh’s free hand finds his way up Tyler’s shirt, roaming the tan skin of his chest and stomach.

They break apart reluctantly, needing a little space to take a much needed breath. Tyler takes this opportunity to lift Josh’s shirt and take it off, throwing it on the ground, Tyler’s shirt following suit.

Although they made out plenty of times before, Tyler knew this was different. And he was excited. He cupped Josh’s ass, grinding their hips together.

“Fuck, Ty, you taste so good,” Josh moaned against Tyler’s lips.

At that, Tyler shifted, trying to get on top of Josh. But because the couch wasn’t that big they both fell on the ground, Josh laying under Tyler and they both start to laugh.

“Well that wasn’t exactly what I was going for, but okay,” Tyler chuckled, and attacked Josh’s already swollen lips again.

Both still smiling, this kiss was more teeth but neither of them cared. Tyler started kissing  down his boyfriends jaw, and to his neck.

“This okay?” he murmurs against the soft skin.

“Yes, god, yes, definitely okay,” Josh exclaims, his hands finding their way to Tyler’s hair.

Tyler keeps biting and sucking on the delicate skin of Josh’s neck and collarbones, leaving little bite marks behind, Josh shuddering beneath him.

Laying there on the ground, Josh feels something tickle his side, first thinking it’s Tyler he nudges him to stop, cause it really tickles.

Tyler stops, “What? It’s not good?”

“No, it’s good, only, eh, you’re tickling my side.”

“No, I’m not,” Tyler says looking at down at Josh’s side.

There, sitting very still, his paw stretched out, was Cymbal, looking like he was caught in his act.

He starts laughing, “J, I think Cymbal wants in on the action too!”

Josh looking a bit confused gets up on his elbows, seeing Cymbal too, and starts laughing too.

“Sorry, dude,” he tells Cymbal, “I’m not up for any threesomes, especially not since you’re a cat.”

Both burst out into laughter at that and get up off of the floor.

“Maybe we can take this to the bedroom, leave Cymbal here,” Tyler suggests, still snickering and placing his arms around Josh’s neck.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” he smiles, lifting Tyler up by his thighs.

Tyler throws his legs round Josh’s waist and latches their mouths together again.

With a little effort Josh carries Tyler to the bedroom, quickly closing the door before Cymbal can get a chance to sneak in too.

Laying Tyler on the bed, Josh smirks at his boyfriend, loving the dishevelled look on his face.

“You’re okay with this? I mean…” he trails, making a vague gesture with his hands.

“You mean sex? Yes Josh, I want this.”

 “Alright, just don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“I love that you make sure that I want this, but just… come here and kiss me you dork,” Tyler smiles sweetly stretching his arms to embrace Josh.

Josh lowers his head to Tyler’s leaving a trail of kisses alongside his jaw. His hands roaming Tyler’s torso, he finds Tyler’s nipple, pinching it lightly.

Tyler moans softly, to which Josh pinches his nipple again, a bit harder this time.

“Josh,” Tyler moans again.

“Yeah?”

“I, I need you.”

And if Josh isn’t fucking turned on by that, he didn't know what would, connecting their lips again in a deep, sensual kiss.

While still kissing, Josh felt hands fumbling with his belt, trying to get his pants off. A bit nervous, Tyler couldn’t get the belt open, giving up in defeat, letting his arms drop to his sides.  So Josh gets on his knees, grinning, one knee between Tyler’s thighs, unbuckling his belt and peeling his skinny jeans to his knees.

He leaves it there first, prioritising getting Tyler out of his jeans over getting his own pants off. Unbuttoning his jeans, he lets his hands brush Tyler’s dick the slightest, smirking when he sees Tyler taking in a sharp breath at that.

Tyler lifts his hips for Josh to get his jeans off. Struggling a bit, because skinny jeans are a bitch to get off, Josh finally manages to get Tyler in only his boxer, after that getting out of his own pants too.

He climbs on the bed again, grinding their hips together, drawing moans from both their mouths.

“Fuck, Ty… you’re so hot,” Josh pants slightly, kissing and nipping his way down Tyler’s torso.

He takes his time admiring his boyfriend with his mouth and when he reaches Tyler’s boxers he slides them off with ease. Tyler’s dick is springing free, laying against his stomach, little beads of precum collecting on the head already.

Josh is in awe. His boyfriend is lying there, so vulnerable, but so beautiful.

“Stop staring!” Tyler blushes, sitting up a bit and reaching for Josh’s underwear. Sliding them off, he manages to flip Josh over so he’s now on his back.

Tyler straddles his hips, grinding down. Now naked, their dicks are rubbing against each other delightfully. He kisses Josh again, both moaning into each other’s mouth.

“You’re so, so beautiful,” Tyler whispers against Josh’s skin. He lets his hands roam Josh’s toned body and kissing his way down to the base of Josh’s dick that is twitching in anticipation.

Josh lays there still, not being able to move. This is really happening. His neighbour, which now is his boyfriend, who he admired for so long, who he thought about having sex with plenty of times, was lying there, kissing his way down to his cock.

All thoughts he had were completely vanished when he felt a hand around the base of his cock, and wet heat at the head and he was not able to do anything else than moan and pant because this felt fucking great.

Tyler starts sucking at the head of Josh’s dick, relishing the taste. Josh, who hadn’t forgotten Tyler’s confession about being pulled by his hair carded his fingers through the short strands, tugging them a little bit.

Tyler takes Josh in his mouth as far as he can, slightly gagging when he goes a bit too far. Flattening his tongue he starts bobbing his head up and down Josh’s hard length.

Josh, still having his hands in Tyler’s hair, guides him up and down, while pulling his hair every now and then.

Tyler groans around Josh’s cock, sending waves of pleasure through Josh’s body. Josh moans loud when he feels the vibration around his dick, enjoying it far too much.

 “Shit, Ty, If you’re going on like this I, hu… Fuck!”

Getting the hint, Tyler gets his mouth of Josh’s dick with a popping sound and licking the head a few times teasingly.

His own dick is throbbing and begging to be touched, so he gives it a few strokes, hissing at the feeling of pleasure.

“Josh,” Tyler moans, “I want you to fuck me, please…”

“God… Fuck, yeah, eh… yeah,” Josh stammers, a bit at a loss for words. Sitting up, he reaches for the bedside table, swiftly pulling out lube and a condom.

“Shit, Ty, you’re so perfect!” He brings out in awe, when he turns around again and he pushes him  down the mattress with a kiss.

Getting up, he covers his fingers in lube, taking place between Tyler’s thighs, spreading them wider to get better access.

He circled one finger at Tyler’s hole, dipping in slightly every now and then.

“Josh!” Tyler exclaimed whimpering, “Stop teasing!”

Josh grinned at that, slowly thrusting his finger in. “Sorry, love,” he said, peppering Tyler’s thighs with featherlight kisses.

He adds a second finger and scissors them. Tyler moans loudly at the feeling of Josh up his ass, stretching him up. Josh, crooks his fingers, searching for Tyler’s prostate.

He knows he found it when Tyler arches his back, letting out a string of profanities.

Adding a third finger, he thrust into Tyler a bit faster, hitting his prostate once every few thrusts.

Tyler falls apart, whimpering and moaning, Josh makes him feel so good.

“Babe,” he pants, “I’m ready, please, I… I’m ready.”

Josh nods, slowly pulling his fingers out, which leaves Tyler whimpering.

Fumbling a bit, Josh puts on the condom and lines himself up. He pushes in slowly, closely keeping an eye on Tyler and leaving kisses over his whole face.

“You can go faster, babe,” Tyler brings out, his hands on Josh’s hips.

“Okay, okay, yeah.” And he pushes in a bit faster until he’s fully in.

Josh is slow, not wanting to hurt his boy. But Tyler wordlessly directs him to go faster to which he complies happily.

His thrusts are gradually picking up in speed, slamming into Tyler harder as he loses control, both moaning and whimpering.

The headboard of the bed bangs against the wall with each thrust, they were loud. So it wasn’t surprising that there was loud banging from the other side of the wall and a scream that they have to keep it down a bit.

Josh stops, grinning a bit, locking eyes with Tyler who grins back. Not caring about his neighbour he slams into Tyler again, both moaning and getting lost in the feeling of pleasure again.

“Oh, god, Ty, I’m close…” he pants, starting to jack off Tyler wanting them to come together.

“Ah, yes… ah,” Tyler exclaims, as he reaches his climax, clenching around Josh. He comes not long after that, filling up the condom.

Totally worn, he collapses  on top of Tyler, both trying to catch their breath again.

After a while Josh pulls out, rolling of his condom and tying it up and tossing it at the side of the bed. He flops next to Tyler on the bed, who had cleaned himself up a bit, wiping Josh’s stomach too.

Tyler turns on his side, facing Josh, and smiles lovingly at him. “That was amazing, love,” he whispers softly.

“Yeah, it was, you’re amazing.” They lay there, both exhausted, covered in sweat, but both feeling totally comfortable.

“Oh, yeah, now you can be quiet! For fuck’s sake,” they hear coming from the other side of the wall.

“Yeah, well, get used to the noise, cause we’re planning on doing it a lot more,” Josh yells back, him and Tyler erupting in laughter again.

“Or maybe we should move to the spare room next time, you know, since it that is made soundproof for your drums,” Tyler snickers to Josh.

“The living room is a no go because of Cymbal, in the bedroom we have an annoying neighbour, maybe that room is the best,” Josh grins, kissing Tyler sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah!
> 
> Writing smut is hard, haha but, I hope you liked it. I tried to write a bit awkward smut, where not everything goes perfectly since it's their first time together and because, ah if you can laugh together during sex without it really ruining the mood, yeah, that's good haha. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, as I need to know if this was any good! (you know, for if I ever want to write smut again :p)
> 
> And! If you have prompts about this AU or any other prompts, hmu on tumblr, username is [bast-top](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bast-top)


End file.
